1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tents and, more specifically, to a bed tent comprising fabric suspended from a plurality of anchors encompassing a bed, wherein said fabric includes grommeted apertures for engaging said anchors. The present invention provides a decorative and concealing curtain around a mattress or bedding area suspended from the ceiling at the corners by anchors providing means for attaching the grommets located in the fabric's corners to the anchors.
The anchors are secured to the ceiling at the proximal corners of the bed forming a partition encompassing the bedding area serving as a hanging decorative curtain providing added privacy and aesthetic value to a bed.
To attach the bed tent to the ceiling, a plurality of anchors are inserted into a ceiling either as threaded screw fastener or toggle bolt fixedly positioned with washer and nut or similar fastener resulting in a threaded support depending from the ceiling whereby the grommeted fabric is inserted over the threaded support with the button-like attachment's rotative threaded receiver placed into engagement with the threaded support. Rotation of the receiver through the externally provided aperture, such as by screwdriver, threads the receiver onto the support crimping the grommet and fabric between the ceiling and decorative button-like attachment. Also provided is a cap insertable into the attachment aperture closing said aperture. Additionally, the present invention provides for an additional element in the form of tassels that can also extend from the fascia notch adding a decorative element to the bed tent anchors. Other decorative elements could be attached to the button-like anchors using the fastener post as means for attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for tents. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 87,589 issued to Platt on Mar. 9, 1869.
Another patent was issued to Reinert on Jan. 16, 1912 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,848. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,565,191 was issued to Nelson on Dec. 8, 1925 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 27, 1932 to Bernstein as U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,378.
Another patent was issued to Nelson on Aug. 29, 1944 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,056. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,373 was issued to Larson on Apr. 5, 1960. Another was issued to Everett on May 11, 1971 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,003 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 9, 1980 to Gantz as U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,914.
Another patent was issued to Denney on Mar. 8, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,137. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,254 was issued to Murphy on Feb. 17, 1998. Another was issued to Whittington, et al. on Nov. 14, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,141 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 22, 2004 to Park as U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,164.
Another patent was issued to MacKay on Mar. 25, 1936 as U.K. Patent No. GB444,761. Yet another European Patent Application No. EP 0085270 was issued to Phillips on Aug. 10, 1983. Another was issued to Khadivi on Oct. 22, 1987 as International Patent Application No. WO87/06293.